In general, a wind power plant having a plurality of wind turbine generators have a monitoring and control apparatus for controlling the power generation level of the whole wind power plant to respond to an output limit requested from the utility grid side. For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a method for responding to an output request from the utility grid by accommodating, among the wind power plants, the generated power obtained from individual wind power plants by using a monitoring and control apparatus that centrally controls the plurality of wind power plants.